Bite Me
by D'n'A000
Summary: Do you believe in 'love at first sight? Do you believe in the supernatural? Do you believe in the battle between good and evil? If you answered "yes" to any of these questions, Bite Me is definitely the book for you. Please read and review! :
1. Prologue

**This story and it's characters are property of me, Alyssa Merrow (aka A of D'n'A000)**

**Please do not use without asking for premission. **

**Prologue**

It was dark as we pulled out of the Friendly's parking lot. Mom sat in the driver's seat, fidgeting with her ice-cream, like she had something on her mind. We were heading home when Mom took an unexpected turn down a long winding road. I knew this road from bad memories. This was the road my Dad died on.

He was driving home one night and decided to take the long way home. The police said that he wasn't paying attention and swerved off the road and hit a tree. But both Mom and I know that, that didn't sound like anything Dad would have done. He was a very cautious person, never letting me do anything. I wasn't allowed to leave our front yard until I was eight.

"Always remember to look both ways, and wear your helmet when you ride your bike." He used to say to me when I was younger. He would get so flustered whenever I'd leave our yard. Sometimes, he'd follow me in his car when I'd ride my bike to school. I loved my Dad and his big caring eyes.

Suddenly a mist broke my memories and flooded around the car.

"Aw shoot, fog. The people on the T.V. said you can try and brush it away with your hand, if you have to." Mom said. We looked out the windshield, the fog was thick. Mom rolled down her window and flapped her arm around to try and "shoo" the fog away, like a stray cat. "You could help me, you know?" She sassed, I turned away.

When I looked over at my Mom, something was different about her. Her eyes were drooping. _She was wide awake just a second ago_. I thought to myself. All of a sudden, my Mom's head hit the steering wheel, and she was out cold. Her limbs went limp and her foot slid off the gas.

"Mom!" I yelled as I grabbed the wheel trying to wait it out until the car came to a stop. Soon, thankfully, the car slowed to a stop.

I didn't know what to do. Mom was unconscious and my cell phone didn't get signal on this road and, of course, we were alone on the most abandoned road in town. I just happened to glance out the windshield and pair of bright red eyes were staring back at me through the fog. I couldn't look away from them, my body was frozen and they were intoxicating.

Suddenly, the fog vanished and revealed a man. He was wearing all black clothes and would have been hard to see if it weren't for the headlights and the full moon. He was as pale as the moon itself. And then, there were those eyes, the only thing that was noticeable in the fog. I finally got control of my body and dropped my gaze to the floor, scared to see if what I saw was real.

Suddenly, something jerked my chin upwards. The man held my face in his palm and was sitting above the glove compartment. My body started shaking uncontrollably, I couldn't move and my eyes grew wide. Many questions ran through my head. _How did he get in my car? Why is he holding my face? Why is he so cold and pale? _And finally, _what _is_ he?_ It was obvious that he wasn't human.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

I looked at my clock, 9:57 a.m. I panted as I awoke from that horrible nightmare. Or, well, it would have been a nightmare if it really didn't happen to me. I never did remember what happened after that. Part of me really doesn't want to know, but the other part of me is so…intrigued.

I asked Mom about it, and if she remembered anything. But she just said that I have a wild imagination, and she didn't remember anything. All she remembered was that we got ice cream from Friendly's. She didn't even remember taking the long way home. It's strange, but it seemed like after that night, Mom and I have drifted even further apart. We don't talk as much as we used to. And when we talk now, it turns into a fight. So I don't even bother telling her stuff anymore. And it doesn't help that she always goes away on so-called "business trips". But I don't know, it could be the fact that I'm a sixteen-year-old girl, and that it has nothing to do with that night, but I'm not so sure.

Then I heard the phone ring. _Sam_, I thought to myself, _she always knows how to cheer me up._

"Hello?" I said into the phone.

"Hi. Good morning, Lauren." Sam said.

"What's up?" I yawned.

"Nothing, I was just wondering if you had some time to hang out later." Sam sounded extremely bored, so I agreed.

Later that night, I ran through the woods in my backyard, without telling my mom. It's not like she'd care anyway. It took me a good forty-five minutes to get to the park, and an extra three to find Sam.

She was sitting on a park bench wearing her usual; pair of jeans and a graphic T-shirt. Her surprisingly light, cherry-blonde hair was back in a messy bun with her bangs down to the top of her emerald-green eyes. It surprised me because she normally wore her hair down and it fell gently down her back. Even trying to look casual, Sam was still gorgeous.

I walked over slowly; embarrassed by the way I looked. My heavily wind-blown brown hair scattered everywhere, and my bangs clung to my sweaty forehead. And the right strap of my tank top fell off of my shoulder, and rested on my arm. My baggy jeans were ruffled at the bottom and had little holes from twigs. I looked like a total bum.

"Hi, Sam." I said trying to fix my terrible head of hair.

"Oh! Hey, Lauren. You got here faster then expected." Sam looked shocked.

"Well I, uh kinda…ran. But anyway, what's up?" I asked changing the topic fast. "Nothing. Did you wanna get some ice cream or something?" She asked. I totally forgot to grab some cash before I left the house. I checked my pockets, trying to be inconspicuous about it. Thankfully, I found a five-dollar bill.

"Sure. Where do you wanna go?" I asked smiling.

"Um, how about that ice cream stand there?" I turned in the direction her finger pointed.

"Okay." I said.

A little white cart, with little ice-cream cones on the umbrella that covered it, stood at the other end of the park. We walked over to it.

"And how can I help you two beautiful ladies?" The young man beside the cart asked. He looked to be about our age. He had sandy-blonde hair, which was a little too long for my liking, (but it actually looked good on him) and a pair of dark blue eyes. I could tell the 'beautiful' thing was only meant for Sam, because he wouldn't stop staring at her. Then again, everyone stared at her, except me. And that's why Sam asked me to be her friend in the first place. She said I was the only one that treated her like she was 'normal'. Sam's voice broke my thoughts.

"I'll have a small twist, please." She said calmly.

"Okay, and for you?" He turned to me with a smile.

"Um I'll have," I looked around at the flavors. "The same please." I said sheepishly.

"Well that's an easy order. Coming right up." He smiled, and got our cones for us. "Here you are, Ladies. Enjoy." He handed us our cones and gave us a smile.

"How much do we owe you?" I asked.

"Oh right, um, well our cash register is broke so I guess these are on the house." He winked.

"Thanks." I said and Sam pulled me away. "Um, bye!" I yelled to him, he waved at me.

"He was cute." I said as I took a lick from my ice cream cone.

"I guess." Sam just looked at hers funny.

"What's wrong? Is it not what you wanted?" I asked her.

"No, I'm just not in the mood for it anymore." She said as she threw it into a nearby garbage can.

"Oh, ok." Sam was walking faster then me so I just followed close behind her. Eventually we left the park and roamed around the town. We lived in a small town so there wasn't much to do. I mean the closest neighbor I had was about a mile or two away.

Soon, we got to Sam's mom's house. And Sam said that she was out for the weekend. Then again, I've never even met Sam's parents before, they had to be gorgeous. Sam walked over to her fridge and pulled out something that looked like tomato juice. Sam drank lots of weird things so this didn't freak me out. She asked me if I wanted some and I told her that I really hated tomatoes. She just laughed.

Soon it was about nine at night and I spent the whole day at Sam's place. I thanked her for having me over and then hurried out the front door. I didn't feel like walking all the way up the dirt road when I could just use the cut-through in the park. But at this late at night the park seemed a bit scary. Especially with all the weird demented figures that lurked around it. But I chose the park anyway.

I started to run when I heard weird noises all around me. Suddenly, under a streetlight I saw two people hugging. Or well it wasn't hugging per-say it looked more like a girl kissing her boyfriends neck, until he screamed in pain. I approached cautiously, afraid I might be seen. I didn't know why I did this, I just felt like I should be cautious.

Unfortunately, I tripped. I mumbled "ouch" under my breath and saw the girl tear away from the man. Her mouth was covered with blood. And it was only then that I realized that the girl I saw looked _exactly_ like Sam. And then she spoke.

"Lauren?" She asked, in Sam's voice.

"Um…Sam?" I asked, inching towards her, hoping she'd say no.

"Yes, Lauren. It's me. Now you know my secret." She closed her eyes and rubbed her forehead looking like she was talking more to herself then to me. "Lauren, I'm a Vampire."

"A what? You're kidding. You have to be! There's no such thing as Vampires!" I yelled and ran in the direction of the woods. Sam ran over to me, or well it looked more like flying but I think it was running.

"Can humans do that?" She asked.

"No. And you shouldn't either!" I said trying to deny the truth.

"I'm a Vampire, Lauren. Like it, or leave it." She said standing in front of me. I looked up at her. Her eyes weren't the emerald green I was so used to seeing, they were red and they looked like cats' eyes. It looked just like Sam, except for those eyes. Just like that night. I stifled a shake.

"Why...why did you never say anything?" I asked slowly. "I'm your best friend and you're mine! And I tell you everything! And yet, you hid a huge secret from me…why?" I asked tears in my eyes.

"Because, Lauren, it's against the rules." I looked up at her.

"Rules? What rules?" I asked.

"The number one rule of the Vampire world; don't let anyone find out our secret. And I just totally did that. Plus, you saw me feed and I admitted that I'm a Vampire. Oh jeez, I'm in for a lot of trouble." She said hand on her head, shaking her head back and forth. She did still seem like the Sam I knew, and I liked that. And so what if she had to drink blood? It's not like the person di-

"Is he gonna die?" I asked her. She laughed.

"No, Lauren. I only drink enough to knock the person unconscious and then with a kiss I can make them forget. Simple actually." She smiled. Her fangs went back to a normal size and I saw her red eyes turn the green they were supposed to be.

"So, you disguise yourselves to look human?" I asked.

"Well, most of us are what you call, Changed Vampires."

"Which are?" I asked.

"Vampires who were bitten and had venom injected into them. It's supposed to be against the law, but a lot of Vampires do it. Not me though so you don't need to worry." She smiled at me, and this time, I smiled back. I was warming up to the idea about Vampires. Actually, I was getting quite intrigued.

"So there are different types of Vampires?" I asked, now interested.

"Yes. But only three; one is the Changed Vampires, next is the Pureblood Vampires, and finally, the Half Vampires."

"Whoa. So, what are Pureblood Vampires?"

"Pureblood Vamps are like the head honcho for Vamp law. They are the most prestigious group out of all the Vamp groups. They are, technically speaking, "Born Vampires". They were actually born as Vampires and they have the ability to age themselves. As to Changed Vamps that stay the age they were changed."

"Wow. And what about Half Vampires?" I asked.

"Well they-" She stopped.

"Well mortal, to answer your question, it's none of your business." A man said dryly from behind Sam. The man and the four people behind him were all dressed in thick black robes with gold stitching that formed a crescent moon over they're hearts.

"Head Council!" Sam bowed to them.

"Rise, Pure." He said.

"I had no idea you were coming." Sam looked embarrassed and nervous.

"Of course not. We do not let others know when we're coming. Especially when those "others", have been spilling our secrets to mortals."

"I'm sorry. She saw me feeding and got interested. It was my fault, not the girls." Sam bowed.

"Well I was the one that bombarded you with questions." I said.

"Silence mortal this doesn't concern you." The man said strictly.

"Well I just thought it did seeing as I'm this "mortal" you keep talking about. And it's not "mortal" it's Lauren Scott." I sassed.

"Silence. You're lucky we're letting you live." I shut up. Sassing was one thing but my life was another.

The Head Council and Sam discussed her punishment and the terms behind it almost until midnight. I was falling asleep standing up I was so tired. Sam finally got the Head counsel to shut up and she picked me up.

"What are you doing?" I asked sleepily.

"Bringing you home. I run fast and you now know that." She smiled.

"Okay, but it might take you-" I stopped as soon as we took off running. Sam was flying through the woods. We got to my house in about five minutes, a definite new record for me.

"Here you go." She said as we got to the left side of my house that held my window.

"Yeah, thanks. Now all I have to do is climb-" Sam started backing up and then ran as fast as she could over to the tree next to my window. Then she flew up it and jumped over to my windowsill and I opened my window. She brought me over to my bed and placed me on it.

"Good night, Lauren." She said then disappeared into the night. The last thing I remembered saying that night was; "Wow. My best friend's a Vampire."


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

After the argument that night, the Head counsel left and gave the clan the news about Lauren. In an enclosed room sat a long wooden table. And around it sat ten chairs, at least. There were only six vampires sitting around the table. A silver-haired male, sat closest to the end of the table. A blonde male, who sat in the middle, sat next to a blonde-haired woman. A black-haired couple, who sat across from the blonde woman. And a bronze-haired woman, who sat at the other end of the table. They all waited looking flustered. Today was the day they would talk about "that night".

"What do we do with the mortal?" One of them asked.

"Turn her into one of us?" Another suggested.

"I'll tell you what we'll do." An elderly man's voice said.

"Ancestor!" They all said in synchronization, and rose to show respect.

"Be seated, all of you." Everyone followed his order and sat.

"Now, about this mortal?" The Ancestor asked.

"Yes, milord. A mortal found out our secret. But not just any mortal…" Another said. "Who is this mortal? Bring her to me at once!" The leader demanded.

"Yes, milord." Everyone bowed, then went to find Lauren.

Back at home, the two girls were playing with Laurens dog.

"Come here, Chester!" Lauren yelled at the dirty golden retriever.

"What are you doing, Lauren?" Sam asked, as Lauren rolled on the ground laughing at her dog.

"He's such a goof!" Lauren said through laughter.

"To me, you're the only one looking goofy." Sam was always serious and never laughed out loud. She stopped laughing after the night, Lauren found out about Vampires.

"Oh well." Lauren laughed some more and Sam stayed frozen in place like she'd seem a ghost. Lauren sensed something was wrong.

"What's wrong, Sam?" Lauren asked puzzled.

"Vampires…a pack of 'em." Sam's face showed that she was scared of what was coming, but she was just glad she'd sensed it in time.

In a moment, Sam picked Lauren up and ran up the nearest tree.

"Ugh, I hate it when you do that." Lauren whined.

"Shh. Be quiet, they're coming." All of a sudden six vampires ran out of the woods in Laurens back yard. They were in a triangle formation. Three in the back row, two in front of them, and one in front of the two.

"Come out mortal! We won't hurt you!" The leader of they're little pack said. His silver hair and shockingly young-looking face caught Lauren's attention. She just had to see him up close.

"Okay, I'm coming down!" Lauren said as Sam gave her wide eyes. Lauren's foot slipped when she tried to get down, and she fell off the tree branch.

"Lauren!" Sam shrieked, and got ready to jump after her. Within a millisecond they're leader caught Lauren in his arms. Laurens eyes were squeezed shut, and she slowly opened them when she felt that she didn't hit the ground.

"Um, uh, thank you. How come you're so fast? I mean, I know that Sam's fast but, wow." Lauren said excitedly. Lauren could smell the sweet smell of his cologne off his shirt. He set her down on her feet and answered her question.

"It's my talent, that and strength." The silvered-haired said to the wide-eyed Lauren. "That's amazing!" She shrieked.

"Maybe to a mortal but for us, this is the norm." He said. Lauren found herself wanting to know more about this mysterious man that stood in front of her. His blue eyes weren't the normal blue of a human they were more metallic and wild. She wanted to know his name first; she at least should know that.

"What is you're name, Vampire?" She asked trying to be cute.

"Demitri, and yours, mortal?" He asked returning the cuteness. _Demitri. That's a very cute name._ Lauren thought to herself. Lauren heard someone laugh, but she didn't turn around in time to see who it was from. She'd never really liked a guys name so much. Then again she'd never liked a guy so much. And she just met him!

"Lauren. My name's Lauren. And I like your name Demitri." She liked the way his name rolled off her tongue. It sounded very unordinary, like foreign, but then again he was a Vampire.

"As I with yours, Lauren." He smiled sweetly at her. She'd never known how cute her name was until Demitri said it. She felt like she was going to melt when she saw how beautiful his smile was. How beautiful he was.

Her heart fluttered when he gazed into her eyes, she felt instant connection. This beat sent the whole pack's eye's flying at Lauren. They all had excellent hearing.

"Uh, sorry." Laurens face grew red. The vampire's were stunned at this moment. Not because Lauren's face was red and that she had feelings for they're leader, but for the fact that she was so _comfortable_. Comfortable in the arms of danger.

"Well, we'd better get going." Demitri said as he picked Lauren up and shuffled her onto his back.

"Huh? Where?" Lauren asked red faced.

"To the Head Council. Our leader wants to meet you, Lauren." Demitri said to her.

"You sure he wont do anything rash?" Sam said interrupting Lauren's new thoughts. "She has nothing to be worried about," He said to Sam, then turned to Lauren. "You'll be fine, I'll be there." Lauren blushed and answered him.

"I know. I'll be fine."

Sam rolled her eyes. "Well then I bet you'll need this. I packed it when you two were making goo-goo eyes at each other." Sam held up a duffle bag filled with Laurens clothes. "You guys have a long trip ahead of you. And I'm guessing its going be longer then just one day, so here." She tossed the bag to Demitri. "Have fun. I'll be here when you get back." She smiled at Lauren. Sam walked up to Demitri. "You better bring her back safely. Or I'll kill you." She smiled at him.

"Of course I will. Can't you trust me?" He asked.

"Honest? No. Bye." Sam sassed.

"Bye!" Lauren yelled as Sam turned for the house."

"Hold on tight, okay? I don't want you falling off." He flashed Lauren a brilliant smile. Lauren hugged Demitri tightly and hid her face in his back, she could smell his cologne again and she hoped it would rub off on her. They began to run through the thick black forest.

"If you get scared, say something, okay, Lauren?" Demitri smiled at Lauren then grabbed her hand lightly. She jumped with surprise but she continued to hold his hand, Demitri laughed. All of a sudden, a figure appeared from behind them and approached Lauren.

"Hello, Beautiful. Come here often?" A blonde-haired man said to Lauren.

"Laurence..." Demitri growled at the odd man.

"Demitri…" The odd man whined back.

"Leave the girl alone. Get back in formation." He smirked at the serious-toned Demitri, then at Lauren. She flinched, which made me laugh. Demitri changed the subject quickly. "How did you get switched from back left to middle right?" He asked, talking about the triangle formation they were in.

"I made Ben switch with me," He turned and waved to this Ben person. "Thanks Ben!"

"No problem man." He looked at Lauren and then winked at Laurence. At that moment Laurence moved closer to Lauren.

"Demitri…" Lauren said hugging Demitri's neck.

"Stay back Laurence." Demitri growled at him.

"But why? I know she can't be scared of me." He leaned in closer, and Lauren turned her head the other way. Her neck was exposed.

"I know that she's not scared of _me_ maybe, but you, I think _you_ scare her." Demitri squeezed Lauren's hand tighter. Lauren's face turned bright red.

"You're a very cute mortal. Hey Demitri, have you pictured her being a vampire yet?" Lauren turned back to Laurence.

"Yes, I have." Demitri answered.

"You have?" Lauren asked.

"Of course, and she'd look-"

"Lovely. You're right Demitri." Laurence said.

"Whoa! How'd you know what-?"

"What Demitri was going to say? Because I can read minds." Laurence laughed at the look on Lauren's face.

"Y-you're n-not reading m-mine r-right?" She asked scared.

"So what if I am?" Laurence moved even closer to Lauren.

"Let me tell you something in private." All of a sudden Lauren was off Demitri's back and in Laurence's arms.

"Wha-?" Was all Lauren could say in the fast movement.

"I'm gonna whisper something to you." Laurence said to her. Then, he was bearing his fangs and was planning on biting her neck. But before he could Demitri grabbed Lauren and punched Laurence square in the face. And then took off with Lauren.

"What? Where?" Was all Lauren could say before she passed out in Demitri's arms. The last words she heard were;

"Lauren! It's okay, you'll be fine."


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"I told you to bring me the mortal. And what do you bring me? A collapsed corpse of a mortal." That was all I heard. I woke up in a strange darkened place. All around me were candles and all I knew was that I was in a bedroom. I was lying on a huge bed. It looked like I was back in the 1600's. When I looked down, I wasn't in my usual; jeans and sweater anymore. I was in a gorgeous dress. It was a deep green and had light green lace tying up the torso and the sleeves. I was very big and puffy at the bottom. There was a mirror in the room, I walked over to it.

"Wow." I said out loud. Within half a second, Demitri came pushing through the door. I jumped in shock. I have to get used to that.

"Uh, hi." I said to him as he circled around me. When he stopped, he looked at me.

"You look…beautiful." He said. I blushed and looked down.

"Thanks," I said to the floor. I soon remembered what I wanted to ask Demitri. "Demitri, what happened?" I asked him.

"Well, Laurence scared you and you passed out from it," I remembered the bright shiny fangs and clenched my neck. "It's okay, he didn't bite you." I let my breath go.

"Demitri, why'd you catch me before Sam could? I know Sam would've jumped off the branch for me, but I don't even know you, so why?" I asked confused. I know he was probably confused too, seeing as I changed the subject quickly.

"I don't know. Something came over me that I couldn't control. I know Sam could've caught you too, but something in me told me to save you." He said to me as he walked closer.

"Oh. I see. Demitri," I paused and took a deep breath. "Do you feel the same for me as I do for you?" I said with me eyes closed trying to rush the words out.

"Lauren." Demitri said, suddenly from behind me. He started playing with my hair. Then all of a sudden he spun me around and kissed me. The moment ended as quickly as it started.

"Um, what's that mean?" I asked innocently. He smiled and hugged me.

"Lauren, I really like you. Which puts both of us in danger." Demitri said sadly.

"And yet, you're not letting me go." I said to him. We held onto one another for a little while until we heard a knock on the door.

"Can I come in? Is she dressed?" A women's voice said.

"Sure. And yes, I'm dressed." I said to the women behind the closed door. The door opened slowly and the women stepped inside. She wore tights, and a maid dress. She had bright green eyes unlike Sam and Demitri's metallic blue eyes. I didn't remember the color of Laurence's. Her blonde hair was tied back in a tight bun.

"Hello. I'm Natalie, and I am your assigned maid." The women spoke with an angelic, welcoming voice.

"Hi, I'm Lauren. And I don't think I need a maid…" I said confused, I looked to Demitri for help.

"She'll show you around and answer all your questions Lauren. She'll also take you to the Head Councils room." Demitri said to me. He started to walk away but I grabbed his hand. He turned around.

"Please don't go Demitri. I thought _you_ were gonna show me around." I said to him with pleading eyes.

"I know they say not to fall for the big brown eyes, but for this, I'll make an exception." He held my hand and we walked passed Natalie and out the door.

"Thank you for the outfit, Natalie." I yelled to her from down the hall as we turned the corner. Demitri started to laugh.

"Huh? What's so funny?" I asked him.

"You. Maids don't pick out the wardrobe." His sweet laughter filled the hallway.

"Then who does?" I asked curiously.

"The person whose bedroom the guest is staying." He answered.

"Oh, well then whose bedroom was I staying in?"

"Mine."

"Huh? You picked this out for me?"

"Yes. Do you not like it?"

"Of course I like it." I blushed at the thought of lying on the bed where Demitri sleeps. Soon we walked into a huge corridor.

"Whoa." There had to be at least twenty vampires in there.

"Come on, this way, I'll show you around." Demitri grabbed my hand and pulled me through a massive door.

"This is our living room. Well more like our lounge." We we're standing in a huge room that was probably equal to the size of my whole downstairs level of my house. The walls were a deep dark red. The furniture was a rich golden yellow. There was a cello in the corner of the room. There was also a huge moral on the wall. It was a picture of a blonde-haired man with a cane.

"Holy crap." We're the first words that came out of my mouth. There were two steps down before you hit the floor of the lounge. I didn't see them. Luckily, before I hit the floor, Demitri caught me. He caught me one-handed as he grabbed a book that fell from the book shelf next to the door. He turned his head back to me and gave me a wink.

"Uh, thanks." I said to him. Demitri's metallic blue eyes were digging into my plain brown eyes deeply. When I was on my feet again, Demitri took my hand and led me across the deserted room and through another massive door. This time the door led us to a long hallway. On each side of the slender hall were solid oak doors.

"Come on, this way."

"Where are you taking me?" I asked him. He looked back at me and smiled, for the first time revealing his fangs. This scared me. We walked down the hall and he interrupted my thoughts.

"Remember this; sixth on the left." He said to me as we stopped in front of that door.

"Why?" I asked before he opened the door. He looked down at me.

"You'll see." He gave me a wink. When he opened the door it was a library. In it was a sofa in the center of the room. On all the walls were bookshelves that covered the whole wall.

"What's this about?" I asked still not understanding.

"This is my family's secret library. Everything about my family is in here. Our family history from generations ago is all here. Where we came from and why we came here. And even marriages." He looked at me when he said the word "marriages". This made me blush. And then a question came into my mind.

"Demitri, has a marriage ever happened between a mortal and a vampire?" I felt embarrassed when I asked him, but I really wanted to know. He tossed me a book.

"Look it up yourself, Tips."

"Tips?" I asked.

"Yeah, Tips. Because you trip and fall a lot which makes you look tipsy." He laughed at my confused look. He flew across the room, back to the doorway where I was still standing and held me in his arms.

"You're so beautiful, but you and I would never work, which kills me on the inside." His voice was sad. I held him tighter.

"Why can't we work? I want to be with you Demitri. I- I lo-" He put a finger to my lips.

"Be quite for now, and you'll see why we cannot be." I felt so sad. I didn't realize I was crying until a tear hit my arm.

"Please, don't cry, Lauren, I'm here."

"Yeah, for now…" I mumbled under my breath. He grabbed my chin and lifted it upwards.

"No matter what anyone says, I'm always here." He kissed me after he said that. This kiss wasn't like the last kiss at all. This time the kiss was more passionate and peaceful. I didn't want it to end. But (of course) it did. Demitri told me he had to run errands and to wait here for him to return. Before he left he told me to read the book he tossed me, he said he found some interesting things in it. The book already had a bookmark in it. I turned to the page it was in.

"What the heck?" There was a necklace inside the pages of the book. "It looks like they just cut the center out and placed it in." The necklace had a ruby stone that seemed to catch your eye, no matter where you looked at it. I just had to try it on. When I went to grab it, Laurence ran through the door.

"Ancestor wants you. Now." I didn't know who this "Ancestor" was. Before Laurence picked me up and ran out the door, I put the necklace on. I now saw Laurence's eyes, they weren't the metallic blue I was used to seeing, they were a deep purple


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

I waited (impatiently) for Laurence to bring Lauren into the Head Councils office. All I hoped; was that Ancestor was in a good mood and that Lauren had put the necklace on. A few moments later Laurence came rushing through the door.

"Sorry we're late." Laurence set Lauren on her feet, she wobbled a little. I bet she felt dizzy. I looked at her neck; luckily she had the necklace on. The ruby stone brought out the color of her eyes and stuck out due to the fact that she had brown hair. She was far more beautiful then Tish, the Vampire that was supposed to be my bride.

I never liked Tish, but that Ancestor thought differently. He said we were to be wed the day of my 18th birthday (in human years that is). Unfortunately, Tish caught hold of whatever was killing thousands of our kind. She committed our form of suicide, by literally throwing herself into a burning flame and then stabbing herself in vital spots. The whole clan was forced to watch, that memory will never go away.

Lauren looks nothing like Tish. Tish had auburn hair and teal eyes. She was beautiful, but she was nothing compared to Lauren. The way Lauren blushes every time I wink at her, the way she's not afraid to laugh out loud, and the way she's klutzy and uncoordinated. Everything about Lauren, I'm amazed at. She saw me staring at her and decided to walk over to me.

"Hi." She said, her brown eyes digging deeply into mine. I wanted so badly to kiss her, but I knew Ancestor and everyone else would have wanted an explanation.

"Hello, Lauren." I said to her trying to act like I'm not friends with her, let alone in love with her. But I did it in a way that she couldn't tell what I was up to. It's best if everyone doesn't know we have a relationship. A noise in the other room broke my thoughts.

"Where is she? Bring her to me at once." Ancestor commanded. Since I was the closest to her, I brought her to Ancestor.

"State your name, Mortal."

"Lauren." She said innocently.

"Your full name, if you'll be so kind."

"Oh, yes, of course. I'm sorry, Lauren Elise Scott." Lauren said, casual as ever.

"Well, Ms. Scott, I don't want to sound rash but…I really don't like you." Lauren froze.

"W-Why not?" She got out.

"Because-," The Ancestor looked at Lauren's neck and froze. "Where did you get that?" He asked her. She looked at me with pleading eyes, I gave her a scared face.

"I found it. I was looking around and found it in the library. It was just so pretty, I couldn't help but to put it on." Lauren may be klutzy, but she sure can act.

"Oh. Well take it off and give it to me." Ancestor cupped his hands and waited for Lauren to take off the necklace.

"Here you go." She placed the necklace in his hands. He dropped it and stepped away from it.

"Huh? What's wrong?" She asked him. She went to make sure the Ancestor was okay, he slapped her hand away.

"Get her out of here! Get her out of my sight!" Lauren's face was scared and I ran over and picked her up. But before I ran out of the room, I told her to grab the necklace.

When we were in the hallway, Lauren started shaking.

"Huh? Don't be scared Lauren, its okay." I told her. She calmed down after a couple of minutes.

"What happened?" She asked me, eyes full of fear. That was the first time I've seen her like that. Just then a strange noise filled the hallway. Lauren grabbed her stomach and blushed.

"I'll go get you something. I'll be back, wait for me in the library. Oh, and put that back on." I told her as I ran off towards the kitchen. As soon as I was away from Lauren, a great wave of fear engulfed me. I knew I loved her, but just being away from her made me sick to my stomach, now I knew I was in deep.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

As soon as Demitri left, I was scared. I walked down the hall until I found the door that led to the lounge. I walked forward and, again, I forgot about the stairs. I fell and hit my arm on the marble step.

I got up and clenched my arm. It was only a minor cut. I walked over to the door that led to the narrow hall, and a sound from behind me made me jump.

"Hello there." A soothing voice said to me. I wasn't familiar with the voice, so I clenched my arm tighter. Just then another new voice spoke.

"I can see you cut yourself, how about you turn around and we'll clean it for you." Their voices were so soothing; I just did as I was told. The women-whose voice I heard first-was a slender blonde woman. The deeper soothing voice came from a dirty-blonde man. They were both beautiful, but deadly.

"Now let's get you, uh, cleaned up." The man said licking his lips. I backed up, I didn't even notice that I was in the corner of the room. The man and woman were both bearing their fangs at me, I thought about running away but, I knew they would have caught me.

"Don't make a mess now, Kyle." The woman said to him. I slid my back down the wall.

"I'll do my best, Clare." Kyle said, moving his hand to grip my arm.

"Let go." I struggled with his grip but he was too strong. He pulled my forearm up to his mouth and he licked my cut. It hurt for a second but, it soon went away. When he looked up at me his eyes were bright red, I used this moment against him and pulled my arm away. I cradled it against my chest, and looked up at them in fear.

When it looked like Clare was going to attack me next, I thought fast.

"Demitri!" I screamed as loud as I could.

_He's a Vampire. He'll hear me…right?_ I thought to myself.

"I can see we have to do this quickly." Clare said looking frustrated. She pushed Kyle out of the way and leaned in to bite me. I closed my eyes, I didn't want to see my blood fall to the floor.

"Lauren!" Demitri yelled from across the room, I opened my eyes. Clare didn't like this; she tried to bite me again. But this time she was shocked. I didn't understand why she got shocked but Demitri came over and was in a protective crouch in front of me. His expression was just plain old pissed.

"Let's go, Clare." Kyle grabbed Clare's hand and walked out the door.

"Oh, Demitri." I hugged him tightly.

"Its okay, Lauren, I'm here." Demitri held me close to him. In one swift movement, I was in Demitri's arms.

"Where are you-?" Demitri cut me off.

"To the library, I need to explain the necklace situation." I looked at the necklace.

When we were in the library, Demitri set me down on my feet. He walked over to the bookshelf that held the necklace book.

"Why does it, you know, shock people?" I asked him.

"Not people, Vampires." He picked up the book and shook it.

"What are you doing?" All of a sudden a tiny folded up piece of paper came falling out of the book. Before I could speak Demitri spoke.

"This is a letter," He stopped to see me roll my eyes. "Let me finish. This is a letter somebody in my family wrote to his fiancé. I want you to read it." He handed me the folded up letter, it read:

My Dearest Rosa,

Hello my love. I am sending you a necklace. Why you may ask, because, my love, I am in trouble. Nothing you should be worried about, it's a Vampire thing. But if they come after you, I want you to put the necklace on. If you receive this letter, it means I'm not returning home, instead I'm going to a place they will never find me. But do not be sad, my love, you know the place I mean. Just know that I love you, and I'll be waiting for you. But find no need to rush. Goodbye, Rosa, and I'm sorry.

Forever yours,

C.B.

I started to cry. Demitri came over and held me.

"This doesn't mean _we_ can't be together." I said stubbornly.

"Yes it does. I won't let anything like that happen to you." He said holding me tighter.

"What happened that he got in trouble over?" I asked him.

"What do you mean? He fell in love with a mortal. That's against our law."

"Why though? I still don't understand, why can't you be with mortals?" I asked, waiting to know so badly, to understand.

"Because, Lauren, to us you're not just a food source or anything like that. It's just without you…I don't know. Never mind, scratch that. It's just that mortals are so weak compared to us. We're used to hugging something and watching it break in half. So for us to be gentle, it's uh, well difficult to do, for a long time anyway. Understand?"

"Kinda. So you're saying you can't be with me because you're scared you'll crush me in half?" I asked him.

"No and yes. No, because I can't be with you for other reasons. And yes, because I am scared that I might hurt you by accident someday."

"What other reasons?"

"It's against the law for one." He said to me smiling.

"Oh, well what does the law _really_ say?"

"'One shall not interfere with mortals in a loving manner.'" He said smirking.

"Let me guess, exact words?" I said trying to hold back my smile.

"Yes actually." He laughed, which made me laugh too.

"Hey Demitri, why doesn't it shock _you_? I mean you just hugged me and nothing happened. So how is that possible?" I asked him.

"It's possible because the one that made the necklace was from my family."

"And that matters why?" I asked.

"Because the ruby stone, is a ruby died by my family members blood. And I also heard a rumor that it won't shock your true love." He said as he moved closer to me.

"Oh. I see." I said blushing.

"So, you know what that means."

"I guess I do." I said looking at the floor. When I looked up, Demitri's eyes were looking deeply into mine. In a swift moment I was in his arms and we were kissing. Just then the door slammed shut.


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

I was in Demitri's arms as we ran down the hallway pursuing our snoop. We ran so fast that everything looked like slow-motion. Suddenly, Demitri came to a stop. Because of this quick movement, I was sent flying across the room. But once again, my scream was hushed by Demitri's arms around me.

"Sorry." He said, face expressionless.

"No, its fine," I said watching his face. "What was the stop about?" I asked him.

"I heard voices," I looked at him funny.

"And?"

"They were arguing."

"About?"

"Us." My eyes grew wide.

"Oh."

"Yeah, come on, let's go."

"Huh?"

All of a sudden I was in his arms and we went down a dark hallway. Every time I'd open my eyes, I could see pairs of bright multi-colored eyes staring at me. I soon remembered my cut.

"Demitri…" I said scared.

"I know, Lauren, I know." As we ran down the dark hallway, I could see the end of the deep tunnel.

"Where's that lead?" I asked pointing at the bright white light.

"You'll see in a minute. But first…" Demitri said as we turned down yet another hallway.

"Aw, I wanted to go in the room with the pretty light." I whined, Demitri laughed.

"You will. But first I'm gonna get you cleaned up." He jerked his chin in the direction of my cut.

"Oh. Then where are you-?" Before I could end my sentence, we ran into an old fashioned bathroom. I was out of Demitri's arms and on the floor within seconds. The bathroom was huge. There was furniture in it, a couch and a chair. Plus it had all the other amenities.

"Wow. Does everything in this place have to be so huge?" I asked twirling around, arms outstretched.

Demitri stared at me, while I danced to the music in my head. I'm guessing he thought I was funny, because I heard him chuckle a few times. I soon began humming my own song.

"What are you singing?" He asked.

"A song that I just came up with, why?"

"It was…nice." He said smiling.

"Thank you." I returned the smile.

Demitri walked over to me slowly, I closed the gap between us. I looked up at him, and he smiled down at me, there was something mysterious about his smile. After I wiped the confused look off my face, Demitri picked me up, I was surprised. I flung my arms around his neck out of shock, he thought I was 'making a move'. He kissed me right then and there. But this was no ordinary kiss, this was a longer kiss then we've ever had together. I didn't realize he was walking until I felt him set me on the couch. I dropped my arms from around his neck, but he kept kissing me like they were still there. After a little while longer, he turned around and walked over to a cabinet. I used this time to work on slowing my breathing, and my heart.

Demitri returned with Band-Aid and Neosporin in hand.

"I can do it you know. I bet this is very tempting for you." I said as Demitri put the Neosporin on the Band-Aid.

"No not really. I lost my ability to smell awhile back, so it's only the way it looks that makes me feel that way. Plus it's all dried anyway."

"You can't smell? Why?" Demitri got quiet quickly and didn't speak for a long time. I flung my arms around him. "I'm sorry; I bet it's an awful thing to remember." I hugged him tightly, and felt awful.

"Not really. And its ok, I don't want pity. That's why I don't tell people, because they'll treat me different." He said unwrapping my arms around him. "Come on. I'll take you to the room with the pretty light now." I felt tremendously sad as I held onto Demitri's arm. As we walked out of the bathroom and down the hall, I suddenly felt a wave of fear. As Demitri and I turned the corner, I was right to feel fear, Kyle was there.


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"What do you want Kyle?" Demitri growled.

"Nothing, just had a lovely talk with, Ancestor. He wants a word with you, Demitri. He told me watch the girl." Kyle said threateningly.

"Nice try, Kyle. But the girl's with me." Demitri pulled me close to him.

"Okay. If you don't believe me, ask him yourself." Kyle smirked.

"I will." We walked past Kyle quickly.

"I'll be waiting to see you soon." He said as Demitri and I stepped inside the bright room.

The whole room was white. Everything was white; the walls, the floor, the ceiling, even the furniture. I felt like I should be wearing sunglasses.

"Why did you bring the girl?" Ancestor asked from the white leather chair behind the glass desk.

"She's not safe with Kyle, milord." Demitri said.

"I don't care, Demitri. I said I wanted _you_, not the girl. So let Kyle watch her, and make her leave."

"Ancestor, Kyle wants to _kill_ Lauren. She's not safe with him. And I will not let her in the arms of danger." Demitri said sternly.

"Then I'll send Laurence to keep an eye on him, fair?" Demitri turned to me. I shrugged and he spoke again.

"Fine. Call him, and I want to hear him agree and see him with Lauren." He bargained.

"Deal. Here I'll call him at once." I watched him curiously as he dialed for him. He handed the phone to Demitri, he took it and put it on speaker-phone.

"Demitri? You need something?" Laurence asked.

"Yes, I do need you to do something. Watch Lauren for me? I don't trust Kyle with her." He asked, there was a long pause.

"Okay. I'll be right there." Demitri hung up the phone and walked over to me.

"Laurence is coming to watch you, okay?" He asked me. I still didn't feel comfortable being alone with anyone else besides Demitri and Sam.

_Speaking of Sam, I hope I get home soon. I really miss her._ I thought to myself.

"Okay. But you'll be out soon, right?" Just then Laurence came barging through the door. He knew it was rude to do, so he bowed to the Ancestor.

"Ready Lauren?" He asked excitedly while his purple eyes stared deeply into mine. I only hoped that he wasn't reading my mind.

"Uh, I guess." I turned to Demitri, he was already right next to me. I jumped again, still not used to it.

"Sorry, did I scare you?" He asked.

"No. . ." I lied. He laughed.

"Let's hurry this up, shall we?" Ancestor whined.

"Of course." Demitri said then gave me a kiss on my cheek and picked me up and handed me to Laurence.

"Don't let her out of your sight. Or else." He threatened.

"Okay, I won't. And why would I want to?" He smirked.

"I know." He looked down at me and smiled.

"Goodbye Lauren." Ancestor said.

"Uh, bye." I said as Laurence carried me out the door and Ancestor closed the door behind us.

"I wonder what I did." I said out loud.

"You didn't do anything Lauren." Laurence answered.

"Then why does-?"

"He doesn't hate you Lauren." Laurence answered my unfinished question.

"Okay. . ." We were quite for a few seconds until Kyle turned the corner.

"I told you I'd see you soon." He said to me. His words scared me so much that I shuffled me head into Laurence's chest.

"It's okay Lauren." He brushed my hair and held me with one arm. I felt protected again, though I knew Laurence had a weakness for my blood. He interrupted my thoughts.

"You have nothing to worry about." He said calmly. I soon realized we were walking.

"Where are you going Laurence?" I asked him.

"Somewhere," He said suspiciously. He knew what I was going to say and added something. "You'll see soon."

Kyle followed us down the black hall. The thousand pairs of eyes had vanished. I would have felt more comfortable if Kyle wasn't with us. I suddenly felt tired, it must have been night already.

"Go to sleep Lauren. I've got your back." He winked at me and I blushed slightly, this made his eyes grow wide. He flung me around and put me on his back.

"Okay, goodnight Laurence." I said.

"Goodnight Lauren." He said.

"Goodnight Lauren." Kyle said.

"Uh, goodnight Kyle." I said hesitantly.

I woke up still in Laurence's arms. We were at my house and in my bed. Kyle was on my chair.

"Laurence? Why-?"

"I brought you home under order. And I'm not allowed to bring you back to the Head Council." He said while holding me tightly.

"Let go of me!" I said twirling and twisting my body trying to get out of his grip. I failed.

"Don't wake your mom and you're going to hurt yourself." He said, still not loosening his grip.

"My mom's on a trip. But what about Demitri?" I asked.

"What about him? He's at the Head Council, where he belongs."

"No! He belongs with me!" I tried breaking free again, still failing.

_He'll come for me. I know he will. He has to. . ._ I thought to myself.

"He can't come for you. This is his punishment. Staying away from the one he loves. He has to, no questions asked." Instead of yelling at Laurence to stay out of my head, I became very sad.

"So this is all my fault. If he didn't love me, he wouldn't be hurting right now." I said sadly, as the tears started to roll down my face.

_So this is the "danger" he spoke of, when I asked him why we couldn't be together. _I thought.

"Lauren. . ." Laurence stroked the top of my head.

"Laurence, is it possible that Demitri and I could be together? Is there any way?" I asked desperately.

"No. Well . . . yes. But just one and it cannot be reversed. And it's dangerous and Demitri would never approve." Laurence said in a rush. I wiped the tears from my eyes.

"What is it Laurence?" I asked, suddenly excited.

"You turn into one of us. . ." He said hesitantly while turning his head, avoiding my gaze.

"That's it? Then let's do it, change me Laurence."

"No!" He screamed.

"Why not? Think of it this way, I bet you're thirsty so this will quench your thirst and you'd be making me so very happy." I said trying to be cute to convince him.

"Well when you put it that way, how can I say no?" Laurence's eyes turned bright red from the deep purple they used to be. In a quick movement Laurence was over me and his fangs were bared.

_As long as I'm with Demitri, I'll be happy._ I thought.

He leaned down closer and I turned my head and closed my eyes.

"No!" Kyle screamed and then picked me out from under Laurence. "If anyone's going to change you, it's gonna be me!" He screamed.


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

"What?" I asked confused.

"I'll leave you for now, but mark my words. Your blood will be mine." Kyle kissed my neck, put me on my bed, and jumped out my window. I shook in fear.

"Lauren, are you okay?" Laurence asked franticly.

"I. . .I'm fine. . ." I let my voice fade.

"Well, I must leave to find Kyle. He threatened you and I must bring him to Ancestor at once."

"You're leaving me too?" I asked sadly.

"Unfortunately, I must. But I promise I will return. I will protect you Lauren." Laurence said gripping my shoulders tightly, looking at me with serious eyes. I wanted to cry. He loosened his grip. "Goodbye, Beautiful." He kissed my hand like a prince.

Before I could say anything, Laurence jumped out my window, I ran to it and watched him run into the thick woods behind my house.

_I wonder if he can read my mind from this far away. If you can Laurence, thank you._

Two months later and Demitri hasn't come for me, my Mom hasn't come home from her trip either. I think that her trip is permanent. I might sell the house, or just move out. I mean I am turning seventeen in about two weeks. I'm just kind of sad that summer's over and I have to go back to school again. It was hard to believe that I actually was alive without Him. It's good that Laurence kept his promise. He comes to see me four times a week, and doesn't leave until I go off to school. The other three he goes and checks on Kyle in "Vampire prison".

Sam stays with me during the other three days and we're planning on going to school together. It felt good being with my old friend again.

"So, are you scared Lauren?" Sam asked.

"Of what? Kyle? No, I feel completely safe." I said.

"That's good. You know Lauren, about Demitri…" I started to cry at the sound of his name. "I'm sorry Lauren," She flung her arms around me. "I didn't mean to."

"It's . . . okay. But still lets not talk about Him, okay?" I hugged her tighter. She must have felt how desperate I was and she agreed. I cried some more.

That night I couldn't sleep. I kept hearing noises outside my window. I tossed and turned under my covers. Soon the noise was too much to bear. I walked back and forth across my room. After my ninth or tenth pace, a knock on my window made me jump. I ran over to it and opened it.

"Laurence!" I hugged him.

"Hi, Beautiful. What are you doing up?" He asked me.

"I couldn't sleep . . . again. The-"

"Wind kept you up?" I gave him a mad look.

"Sorry. I know you don't like it when I finish your sentences, but I already know what you're gonna say so it's kinda hard not to." He explained.

"Okay." I sighed.

"Thank you. Now let's get you to bed." He picked me up and placed me on my bed.

"Aw, but I'm not tired." I whined.

"_Sure_ you're not." He said, sarcasm heavy in his voice.

Then he came over and stood next to me. I wondered what he was up to.

"What are you-?"

"This." He said. He jerked my chin upwards and kissed me. I pushed him away.

"What are you doing? Are you insane? You know I love Demitri . . ." I soon felt tired and fell fast asleep. I woke up early the next morning lying on Laurence's chest.

"Uh, what happened? Why'd you kiss me?" I asked sleepily.

"I kissed you to make you fall asleep. You see, when we kiss people we have the power to make them do just about anything. So I made you fall asleep." He explained.

"Oh. Sam told me something like that before." I yawned.

"Not saying I just did it for that reason. I kissed you because I've wanted to for a long time too." He smiled.

"Okay." I said, still shaking off the sleepiness.

"Yeah, well we have to look out tonight." Laurence said.

"Why?" I asked.

"Kyle." His one word answer explained it all. Kyle escaped from prison and was coming to change me . . . tonight.

_What should I do to prepare?_ I thought.

"Get the necklace ready is all I can think of."

"Okay." I took it out of my jewelry box and put it on my dresser.

Just then a crashing sound came from the room next to mine. I grabbed Laurence, he held me.

_Now? Already? I haven't even put the necklace on yet!_ I screamed in my mind.

"Be quiet. I'm trying to hear their thoughts."

"Oh. Sorry." Laurence looked confused.

Footsteps from my Mom's old room started up first, then the twisting sound of her doorknob. The footsteps were slow as though the person was trying to soak in the moment. The footsteps slowed once they reached my door. The knob twisted as Laurence and I watched from my bed across the room.

The door creaked open and Sam stepped inside and waved someone in.

"Sam what are you-?" I stopped dead in my tracks. "D-Demitri?" I jumped off the bed and ran into his arms. He picked me up and we kissed. I started crying, I was so happy. "Why are you here? I thought you were never supposed to see me again." I asked, tears streaming down my face.

"You really think I could stay away from you? It's killed me for the past two months and a couple weeks, being away from you." He looked up to see Laurence sitting on my bed and continued. "So is he your new fling now? Sam told me all about your little 'fall asleep kiss'." He asked angrily.

"Sam!" I yelled at her. I forgot that I told Sam she could live here too. She now stays in the guest bedroom next to my room. She probably heard everything Laurence and I ever talk about.

"I'm sorry Lauren. But it didn't seem fair." She said sweetly.

"Shut up! I don't wanna hear it!" I ran out on my balcony so I could get away. Everyone was yelling at each other. Demitri was yelling at Laurence and Laurence at Demitri and Sam was yelling just to try and calm the two. I looked at the sun that was just about to rise. Suddenly, I felt someone holding me. It didn't feel like either Demitri or Laurence, but I knew it was a man. Everyone in my room was still arguing, no one was paying attention to the man holding me. And then he spoke.

"I told you I'd come for you."


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

"I change my mind. I don't wanna be a vampire." I said to him. My back was to him and I slowly turned around to face him. He was calm, relaxed, his eyes weren't red, so that meant he wasn't thirsty.

"Oh?" He asked, looking me deeply in the eyes.

"Yes. I'm sorry to disappoint you." I swallowed hard, my heartbeat racing.

"You won't be." He said. His eyes changed from a light green to red. I opened my mouth to scream but he put his hand over my mouth. I tried to rip it off but I failed. Kyle jumped off the balcony and I clung to him by instinct. I let go as soon as we reached solid ground. I struggled to break free from his massive grip, but he was far too strong. I looked at him with the eyes of a deer in headlights, he smiled.

"There, there. It won't hurt _that_ bad." His smile grew even more mischievous. Kyle tipped me like the way dancers tip each other. His bloodlust strong, I knew he could only focus on one thing. I ripped his hand away.

"No, Kyle. Please don't." I said struggling with his grip again.

"Sorry. You just look so . . . _irresistible_."

I started shaking as Kyle bent his head down and whispered in my ear.

"Once you are one of us, I shall claim you as _my_ internal bride." I realized that this was really happening. That when I woke up the next morning, I'll no longer be Lauren Elise Scott, I'll be a Vampire. A Changed Vampire, but still a Vampire none the less. I won't have a normal life anymore. Well it's not like I had a normal life before. I mean, my mom ditched me, my best friend was a Vampire and my boyfriend was a Vampire. Now that I think of it, it might be better if I'm a Vampire. I mean at least then I can be with Demitri and not be breaking any rules. Just then, I felt it, fangs piercing my skin and injecting some sort of toxic virus into my bloodstream.

It didn't hurt as much as I thought it would. The worst part was the beginning when he bit me. I gripped the back of his shirt in pain and then slowly loosened it. I could feel all my senses strengthening, and realized that being a Vampire opened up so many opportunities. I could travel the World and never have to worry about going to school. Demitri would teach me everything I'd ever need to know and we could be happy together. Sure there were downsides, but everything had a downside. Like I could never be in the same place for more then about two years, and that if I ever went looking for my mom, I could never talk to her. But then again what would I say to her if I could? I don't know how to answer that. Suddenly, it ended. The strength that formed in every part of my new body ended and I was feeling weak. Kyle told me to drink something and I did.

It tasted sweet and sugar-like. I opened my eyes slightly to see this tasty liquid. I soon realized that Kyle was making me drink his blood. I stopped abruptly and turned my head away.

"Hey now, don't be stubborn. If you don't drink it, you'll die." He said softly, I froze. I didn't want to die, but I didn't want to drink _Kyle's _blood. Now if it was Demitri's blood. I stopped my thoughts, I didn't want blood at all. What was I thinking? But then again, I didn't want to die. I struggled to find the right words.

"Can . . . Can Demitri . . ." I didn't have to go any further.

"No!" He yelled, softness gone. "You're _my_ eternal bride. Now you will drink my blood." He shoved his wrist near my mouth. I tried to push it away, but I was too weak. Thankfully, he calmed down and realized that this was not the way to get to me. "I . . . I'm sorry." I was shocked.

"_You_ say sorry?" I asked

"I just did, didn't I?" He smiled.

"Wow." I tried to sit up and felt a sharp pain in my side. I squealed in pain.

"What? What's wrong?" He asked franticly. I'd never seen Kyle like this.

"Nothing, it's just my side." I pointed to the spot that hurt, and Kyle lifted up the side up my shirt. I slapped his hand.

"Hey!" I said red-faced. He laughed softly.

"Sorry, I just wanted to make sure you're okay."

"Well obviously I'm not. I can't even sit up. What's wrong with me Kyle?" I asked him, kind of worried.

"Nothing, there's nothing wrong with you." He said serious. Just then a voice broke my concentration.

"Kyle! What are you doing?" A male voice shouted. I didn't know the voice, and I tried to look only to be pushed back by Kyle's hand.

"You lay down." He said to me, and then turned to the man. "Zayke, back off. She's _my_ eternal bride."

"She shall remain human." He pushed Kyle and sent him flying. For the first time I wanted Kyle to stay. I didn't know the strange man that sent him flying but I did know Kyle.

"I'm going to suck the venom out of you, okay? I'm so sorry." A man with a pair of bright blue eyes said. He bit my neck and I didn't feel any pain. Instead, I felt weak and sleepy.

"Get off of her!" Demitri screamed. He ripped the man off of me and threw him just as far as Kyle was thrown. I was in Demitri's arms when I collapsed.

"I . . . I'm sorry. . ." I said as I faded away into the black.

"The next morning I awoke in pain. My head hurt, the room was too bright and my eyes started to hurt. Demitri was lying next to me and when I tried to move he pushed me gently back down on my bed. I looked around my room, there were nine Vampires in it.

I only knew five of them; Demitri, Sam, Laurence, Kyle, and Zayke from yesterday. The other four were new to me. Three of them were girls and the other was a man. One of the women spoke first.

"Hello, my name is Rose and I have the ability to turn invisible." The woman with bronze hair and pink tips said. She seemed to keep staring at my necklace, on my dresser.

"Hey, I'm Ana. And this is my boyfriend Ben." This woman had black hair and red highlights. Her boyfriend Ben was a tall, slender man. He had hair that was spiky and long at the same time, it had blue tips on the bangs.

The last girl was named Crystal. She was stunningly beautiful and she said she had the ability to shape shift. Ben had telekinesis and Ana had the ability to freeze time. They called themselves the famous Head Council. I finally met the Head Council face-to-face and I just didn't feel as accomplished as I thought. I remembered the park about six months ago when I found out Sam's secret. So this is what the hooded people looked like. I asked Zayke what his power was and he said he had the ability to shock people just by thinking about it.

"So Zayke," I said to him. "The first time we met, you said this sentence; 'Silence. You're lucky we're letting you live.' But yesterday you tried to save me. Isn't it funny?" I asked. Everyone got sad as soon as I said the word 'tried'. "What's wrong?" I asked to no one in general, Zayke answered.

"Yes. I _tried_ to save you . . . But I failed." He said clenching his fists together.

"So wait-"

"Yes Lauren, you're a Vampire." Laurence said.

At that moment I saw everything differently. The room was brighter, I could see everyone's face differently too. They were still beautiful, but they were more of a natural beauty. I was excitedly nervous to ask how I looked. Demitri was the first to speak.

"Why don't you see for yourself?" He said smirking.

"Okay." I felt the pain in my side disappear as I hopped off my bed and ran into my bathroom. I walked over to my full-length mirror.

The first thing I noticed was that I had new eyes. They were blue and green. The outside rim was a metallic blue and the inside was a bright green. My face was different too. I was much more pale and beautiful. I looked like a porcelain doll, fragile. My canine teeth were long and sharp, fangs. I found out that I could retract them by rubbing my tongue over them. My hair was much longer. It ran down to my lower back. It was a dark brown almost black and my eyes popped out from behind it. I wondered if Demitri liked me better this way or if he'd miss the goofy child-like Lauren. I heard Rose say the word 'wow' like she was right next to me.

_I can hear everything! It's like you're right next to me!_ I shouted in my mind. I heard Laurence laugh and everyone in the room looked confused when I came out laughing too.

"What? What'd she say?" Anna asked.

"She asked if we can fly." Laurence said through laughter. Everyone else blurted out laughing as well.

"Well can we?" I asked.

"No Lauren, we can't fly. We all run everywhere." Zayke said wiping a tear from his eye.

"Oh." I said. All of a sudden a wave of nausea swept through me. "Whoa." I said falling into Demitri's arms.

"She's thirsty. Come on, let's find her an easy target." Demitri said putting me on his back.

"Wait, doesn't the Sun hurt us too."

"Lauren you watch way too many Vampire movies." Sam laughed. Everyone's eyes turned bright red. I felt the change in mine too. All I thought about was drinking that cool liquid.


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

We ran through the woods with Lauren on Demitri's back. She looked so beautiful with her hair blowing in the breeze. Though she looked beautiful as a human, she looked more wildly beautiful as a Vampire.

"Laurence? Why are you staring at me?" Lauren asked as I came out of my own little world.

"Huh? Oh sorry I . . ." Demitri gave me a dirty look and I read his mind.

"_You better not be hitting on my eternal bride." _He threatened.

"I just can't take my eyes off of you. You look breath taking." I _had_ to compliment her. I love seeing her blush.

"Oh. You really think so?" She asked red-faced. Once again Demitri sent me a preview of what he was going to say to Lauren. Before I could say anything, he told her.

"Lauren, I love you." He said.

"Wha-? Where's this coming from all of a sudden?" She blushed.

"I just wanted you to know that." Demitri smiled at her.

"Demitri . . . I . . . I love . . ." I had to stop her.

"Me. Right Lauren?" I joked with her. She got red-faced again. I read her mind. She was thinking about our kiss. She looked embarrassed when I looked at her.

"Uh . . ." She said.

"Anyway, you were saying?" Demitri turned to her.

"I was saying that I love you too . . ." She said quietly.

"You do? Well then let's celebrate." He said.

"How?" She asked. He smirked at her.

"Like this." He laid a big fat one on her. I was really steamed when he stopped kissing her and threw a smirk my way.

"You two are so cute." Rose said smiling. "I wish someone loved me that much." She whined. Rose was very attractive, but I loved Lauren. Rose and I knew each other for a long time. We've been friends since kids. I've always found her attractive. I had to know what she thought of when she thought of love.

I saw a picture of two teenagers. They were holding hands down by a pond. The girl bent down to get a closer look at a frog on a lily pad. The boy watched her, smiling. She bent down too far and fell in. She started screaming that she couldn't swim, as she went under the water.

The boy took off his shirt and jumped in the water to save her. When he came back up, he had the girl in his arms. She was coughing and he was gasping for breath. When they were on land, the boy gave his shirt to the girl. She hugged him and started crying. He just held her and smiled.

I faded back to reality to see Rose staring at me.

"Uh, hi." I said embarrassed.

"Did you like what you saw?" She teased.

"About that, when can I get my shirt back?" I asked jokingly.

"Never." She said serious.

"What?" She smiled at me and then ran faster.

Part of me wanted to run after her, but my feet didn't move any faster. Soon we all were out of the woods and in the park. People stared at us, but I knew why. They thought we were beautiful. The girls went to go get Lauren some new clothes and we sat on a bench saying nothing. We sat there for a good half hour before the girls returned. They had a bag full of clothes and took Lauren into the bathroom to change.

She came out in a pair of black jeans with a studded belt. She had a zebra print shirt on and a red tie. She looked way out of her comfort zone but she thanked the girls anyway. As the girls came over, they were stopped by a group of guys. We could all her them as they pulled them behind the bathrooms.

"Hey ladies." One of them said. Ana spoke first.

"I'm going to my boyfriend. See you later." She walked over to Ben and kissed him. The guy that talked to her backed off. Crystal was next.

"Ditto, bye." She went over to Kyle and sat on his lap. Rose and Lauren were left. Rose spoke first.

"I'm going to my boyfriend too." She walked over to me, gave me a wink and kissed my cheek. Lauren was left alone.

"Uh, same." She said in a skittish, kind of scared tone.

"You're not going anywhere." One of them threatened.

"Wha-?" Her eyes grew wide and Demitri started to get up, I beat him to it.

"You're with us now." He lifted her and threw her over his shoulder. The other two covered tied her hands and the other one taped her mouth shut.

I ran behind the building reading Lauren's thoughts.

"Demitri! Laurence! Help me! Please!" I ran faster, but trying not to look abnormal. I found her tied up and the three guys trying to kiss her (thankfully that was all they tried to do). She turned her head away when they tried. I walked over and put my hand on one of the guy's shoulders.

"Huh? What do _you_ want?" He asked.

"Oh, nothing. Just wondering what you're doing with my girl." The guy looked scared when he saw the death look on my face

"Uh, nothing. Just untying her." He said sacredly.

Lauren tried to act tough, which was cute. "Yeah that's right untie me."

"Shut up!" He slapped her across the face. This pissed me off. I punched him in the face and drop-kicked the other two guys. Then untied Lauren, she smiled at me.

"Thanks for rescuing me." She smiled.

"Anytime." I said. The two guys I drop kicked ran scared and left the one I knocked out lying on the ground.

The guy I knocked out seemed like an easy enough target for Lauren's first meal. But because Lauren didn't know how to stop her venom from coming out of her fangs, she accidentally changed the man into a Vampire. We left the park inconspicuously and brought the new guy to Lauren's house.

"I'm sorry . . ." She said to the unconscious man laying on one of the guest rooms' bed.

"Are you still thirsty Lauren?" Demitri asked her.

"Why?" She asked, tears in her eyes.

"'Cause you're eyes are still a little red."

"So? I don't want anything." She said crying. He sat her on his lap and she held the New Vampires hand crying.


End file.
